oliefandomcom-20200213-history
Olie Polie
Olie Polie is the title and main character of the TV series Rolie Polie Olie. He was voiced by Cole Caplan. Olie is the oldest child in the family he is the owner of Spot, older brother of Zowie and the twins and best friend of Billy Bevel. He is 7 years old. Olie is in every episode except "Little Bot Zoo. Description Olie Polie these years 2018 but will ancient robot to the Disney channel, Space boy Billy Bevel destruction this place called a progressed. Kamen Rider Kiva from into a castles change everything defeat them! Copy Olie Polie watch tv Disney Junior begins comrade we have to Rolie Polie Olie Reboot Kurenai Wataru, That thing..... R/B Gyro Crystal have to Kamen Rider Kiva Kurenai Wataru, Reboot back future 1984 or 2018 choice! But of course i do choices, As Ultraman! That's why Polina Polie mother family hug Olie polie. for the episode Relationships *'Billy Bevel '- Olie and Billy are best friends they play together a lot and watch space boy together a lot. *'Zowie Polie' - Zowie is Olie’s younger sister. They have a very good bond they play together a lot and helps Zowie with any problems but in rare times he gets somewhat jelous with Zowie. They rarely fight. *'Screwy' - Screwy and Olie’s friendship is not the greatest. One time Olie punched Screwy but that was in beginning episodes where screwy just came in the show. In later episodes they became friends and sometimes they solve problems together. *'Polly Pie' - Polly is Olie’s close friend that Olie plays with sometimes they get along good but sometimes Olie and Billy teases her and Zowie. *'Pappy'- Pappy and Olie get along very well. Pappy loves playing with Olie and Zowie. Olie loves helping Pappy with his farm and loves going on his adventures. *'Spot'- Spot is Olie's dog. Olie and Spot love to play together and ocasionally he will sleep with Olie in his bed. *'Uncle Gizmo'- Olie and Gizmo have a good relationship, he loves it when his uncle comes to babysit him and Zowie. *'Coochie and Coo'- Olie and Zowie love them even before they were adopted. He loves watching them play and sleep together but sometimes gets protective with the twins. *'Wheelie'- Olie and Wheelie are really good friends, they love to rollar skate and skateboard together. Wheelie always gives him advice and Olie looks up to him. *'Mother and Father'- Olie gets along well with his parents. He sometimes plays golf with father and helps him with his inventions. He sometimes bakes with his mother and also plays interments with her on occasion. * Binky Bevel: Olie and Binky do not have much of a relationship since Binky is a baby. In early episodes, Olie sometimes gets annoyed with him. But later on in the series, they start to get along and Binky was more included in Olie's gang and ocasionally they play together along with Zowie and Billy. Olie cares for him very much. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heros Category:Boys Category:Main Characters Category:Polies Category:Siblings